Juegos &
by Miaru
Summary: Hinata hace una fiesta en su casa, Chouji con regimen, Sasuke y Naruto... ajem, haciendo de las suyas, y la PANDA DE LOS PERVERTIDOS vestidos de conejitas! .::YAOI::.! R&R PLEASE! HUMOR! XD
1. Chapter 1

Miaru: wolas! Aki dejo el fic… y espero que os guste…n.- jejeje, weno es un ShikaTema… o un TemaShika… como queráis XDDDD no se si are un cap, aki todo quedará…

AVISO: lemooooon! Weno ya saben que siempre pongo lemon en mis fics… u.uU asi que os dejo con la historia! n0n Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, por muy desgracia q me parezca. T.T

**&&& juegos &&&**

Todos estaban en casa de Hinata, algunos estaban tan borrachos que no sentían el frío del invierno además que estaba la chimenea encendida, pero que más da. A lo que iba, mientras unos se metían mano en un lugar de vete tú a saber donde de la casa, otros se besaban lentamente, con ritmo, pero lentos, otros hablaban animadamente, obviamente los que no tenía pareja para esa noche:

Hinata, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Gaara, Temari, Ino, y Chouji.

Todos ellos estaban sentados en el sofá de enfrente de la chimenea con bebidas en las manos mientras que Kankuro tenía una botella de sake, Temari bebía un chupito, y Gaara… Gaara miraba el fuego¿Qué hay de "interesante" en la chimenea? N idea, pregúntenselo a él…

-si… yo creo que Chouji debería hacer régimen jajajajaja! –Decía Hinata, al parecer ya no era tan tímida con la gente y podía hablar sin tartamudear.-

-tienes razón Hinata!

-gro brua grer bregivem! –Decía con sus preciados snacks en la boca.- (NA: traducción: no voy a hacer regimen! XDDD)

-jajajajaja!

Sakura se encontraba con Lee en un sofá en la otra punta de la sala, se besaban y Lee iba bajando su mano hasta llegar a las partes bajas de Sakura, esta, dio un gemido. Mientras Naruto se encontraba con Sasuke en el pasillo de la entrada, el Uchiha permanecía sentado en el suelo mientras el kitsune le iba bajando la cremallera de la chaqueta, iba besando su piel tersa, y le abrazaba al mismo tiempo. (NA: multiusos! XDDD)

-Na… Naruto… mmmm… -gemía por lo bajo el Uchiha, mientras eran observados sin darse cuenta por el lavabo de los Hyuuga, que se encontraba al final del pasillo.-

-juas… Naruto se lo va a comer… -susurró Shino.-

-jejeje… solo? Se lo va a tragar! –Del mismo modo.- no se han dado cuenta de que estamos aquí, mejor no hables muy alto y podemos ver el culebrón gratis…

-ok… -a Shino le iban mucho los culebrones, siempre que podía se aprendía la vida de memoria de todos sus amigos, para saber sus primeros amores y sus desgracias.- (NA: que desgraciaillo el chaval…. XDDDDD) Kiba… tu tampoco chilles…

-eso díselo a Akamaru!

Akamaru izo un sonido de gatito muuuy bajito que no se escuchó. (NA: este también, multiusos gato y perro al mismo tiempo XDDD Sabrá hacer el caballo? O.o…)

En una habitación del piso de arriba dos chicos se revolcaban en una cama, no podían para de moverse.

-uhh… Kakashi… vas muy rápidoooo… -dijo un Iruka sonrojado.-

-calla… Jiraiya! Prepárate que tienes que venir tu! –dijo Kakashi subiendo a Iruka sin querer.-

-ya va… me estoy poniendo sexyyy –al estilo "pijo" con voz medio…. Maricón.-

Cuando Jiraiya salió. Llevaba un traje de conejita que le quedaba un poco pequeño y le hacía notar los michelines que le colgaban de la barriga.

-waaaaargh! Quitate eso! Me vas a hacer bomitar! Hasta Iruka está mejor! –Dijo medio riéndose.-

-insinúas algo Hatake KA-KA-SHI? –dijo subiendo el tono de voz cuando dijo "kakashi".-

-eh… no, mejor no digo na… n.nU –dice con una gota gigante en la cabeza.- ahora me pongo yo el vestido, quita viejo verde! –Dijo empujando a Jiraiya.-

-au… -dijo todo maricón con media voz de mujer.-

-ai ai… madre mia… que dos locos… -susurró Iruka.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"-joooo… Shikamaru… no me dice nada… se va a pasar la noche mirando por la ventana a la nieve? Que me mire a miiii! kusoooo!" –Pensó Temari.- "debo hacer algo…"

-hey hey… -dijo Temari llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en el sofá.- esto… podemos hacer un juego! –dijo animadamente.-

-cual? –Preguntó Gaara.-

-jajaja… tenía uno pensado, y jugaremos a ese… tranquilos… -dijo para calmar la tensión.- habéis jugado al juego de los cuatro chupitos? –preguntó.-

-pues… nop… -dijo Shikamaru poniendo atención.-

-ok, el juego consiste en: -"dios… Shikamaru me mira… que guapo que es… me lo comía…".- poner cuatro vasos, haciendo un cuadrado pero los vasos han de estar juntos, coges licor o cualquier bebida con alcohol y la mezclas con otra diferente, y con una moneda tienes que intentar meterla en uno de esos vasos, si lo metes decides quien debe beber la mezcla, si no, te esperas a ver quien la mete, si no la mete nadie, seguimos tirando la moneda hasta que entre, quien acabe borracho o mareado será excluido del juego y quien no quiera jugar desde el principio deberá hacer una prueba. Y por cierto, quien meta la moneda en medio de los cuatro vasos… repartirá los vasos entre todos menos el mismo.

-yo no quiero –dijo Chouji.-

-ok, deberás… que decida Gaara…

-yo?

-si, tu… -con una sonrisa.-

-mmmm… debes dejar de comer en todo lo que queda de noche, si no lo cumples deberás de hacer régimen por un mes. –dijo secamente.-

-que! No puedoooo! Me mueroooo! –Dice tirándose al suelo con una mano en alto.-

-u.uU venga… deja de comer está noche si no, será un mes entero… -dijo Shikamaru mientras le quitaba la bolsa de snacks.- empecemos a jugar…

-si! –Temari puso los vasos en la mesa de la cocina y todos se dirigieron hacía donde estaba ella.- los vasos ya están, Hinata… coge… Ron y Tequila, mézclalos en un recipiente y déjalo en la mesa.

-si! –Hace lo que a dicho Temari.- pero… Temari… Ron y Tequila es una mezcla muy fuerte, sobre todo por el Tequila…

-mas emocionante el juego! –Todos se sientan y Kankuro, coge una moneda de diez céntimos.- (NA: aquí existe el euro e? XDDD)

-vale, empiezo yo! –Dijo Kankuro, tiró la moneda y le calló al lado de un vaso.-

-Hinata te toca, por que estás a su derecha.

Hinata tiró y le calló en medio de los cuatro vasos.

-waw! Eso significa que tendrás que repartir los cuatro vasos entre nosotros, pero tu no hace falta que bebas, asi que… tu dices quien se los bebe, puedes repartirlos de uno en uno o puedes hacer que una persona se beba los cuatro.

-pues… los repartiré… -dice bajito.- Kankuro, Gaara, Shikamaru y… Temari… así estáis igual…

-vale. –Temari coge los vasos y los llena de la mezcla, todos cogen uno y se lo beben de un trago.-

-sigamos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Kakashiiii! Sal yaaaa! –decía "ero-sennin" en voz "mariconson".-

-eso! –Decía Iruka con una gota en la frente.-

-ya va… ya va! –Kakashi salió y apareció con un vestido de conejita, los pelos de las piernas se le veían debajo de las medias y el paquete se le marcaba en el lado opuesto donde iba la colita de conejo.- ya estáaaa! –llevaba el pelo liso para abajo (NA: waaaaa! Kakashi con el pelo "sin punta"! waaaa! Necesito un cubo… n¬n XDDD).-

-Kakashi ese pelo… te queda de maravilla! –Decía Iruka.-

-wooosh! A Iruka le han afectado las "ondas cachondicas aja aja aja"! –Chillaba Jiraiya con voz de chica pija.-

-callaaaaa! –Le dijo este.-

Bueno guapos, vamos! –coge a ero-sennin y a Iruka poniéndoles un brazo por los hombros, cuando van a salir…

Se encuentran con Gai vestido de "Dar Vaider" (Star Wars) en la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-KYYYYAAAAAAAAAA! –Se escuchó en la cocina.-

-que a sido eso! –Dijo Hinata abrazándose a lo primero que pilló por culpa del miedo.-

-ha venido del piso de arriba, será… que han hecho una orgía. –dijo Kankuro felizmente.-

-u.uU Hinata… suéltame –ordenó Gaara a la Hyuuga.- si nos ve tu primo se enfadará, y tendré que matarlo por jilipollas…

-ugh… vale.. –dijo sonrojada.-

-pondré música para animar el ambiente, Hinata¿te importa si la pongo a tope? –pregunta Chouji que se aburría.-

-no! Claro que no Chouji! –Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.-

-valeee!

Cuando Chouji salió al comedor llegó al equipo de música, puso el CD que estaba dentro.

-vaya… Hinata, no sabía que te gustará mago de oz… -dijo Temari entre sonrisas.- bueno, a nosotros también nos gusta.

-sigamos jugando! –dijo Kankuro animado.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miaru: ya toy aki de new! Weno po… no a sido un cap, are otro, asi que necesito reviews! arigato gozaimasu por leer! PD: dejen review sea malo o bueno, yo lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos!

Con cariño:

Miaru.


	2. Juegos2

Miaru: weno po aki el segundo cap, espero que os guste muxo! n0n

**&&& juegos &&&**

_Recordemos:_

_-vaya… Hinata, no sabía que te gustará mago de oz… -dijo Temari entre sonrisas.- bueno, a nosotros también nos gusta. _

_-sigamos jugando! –dijo Kankuro animado.- _

-eso, a ver… a quien le toca? –Pregunta Chouji a punto de comerse un snack, mientras mira el juego.-

Todos los miraban como queriendo que se lo comiera, con los ojos clavados en la cara de Chouji, mas bien en su boca que se abría recibiendo el trozo de comida que se le presentaba, el pobre se quedó con el snack cerca de la boca, con esta (la boca) abierta, y mirando fijamente a todos. Finalmente tira la bolsa junto con el snack al suelo y los mira enfadado.

-no hay derecho! –dice con los mofletes hinchados (NA: al estilo Shin Chan cuando se enfada XD)

-bueno… a quien le toca? –Pregunta Shikamaru.-

-a mi –contesta tajante el pelirrojo.-

Gaara tiró la moneda y le calló en medio.

-Hinata

-que?

-que eso, Hinata

-Hinata que? –Repitieron todos menos la chica.-

-que Hinata se beba los vasos, los cuatro.

-queeeeeee?

-eso. –Gaara tenía su pose serio de siempre.- algo que objetar? -poniendo cara como diciendo: si-teneis-algo-que-decir-os-meteré-los-vasos-por-el-culo-a-cada-uno.-

-vale… -Hinata coge el primer vaso llenado por Temari.-

-venga, no es tanto! n.n –anima Kankuro a la chica.-

-jaja… n.nU –se bebe el primer vaso de un trago y así los tres últimos.-

-vale… me toca –dijo Temari, tira los dados y…- bah… nada… Kankuro vuelve a tirar…

-ok… -tira y le cae a la otra punta de la mesa.- u.uU Shikamaru… -pasándole la moneda.-

El chico mas listo de Konoha tira y………..!

-que rollo de juego…

-pero… si la has metido en un vaso u.uU –le dice Hinata.-

-ok, pues…

"-a mi! Que me diga a mi! Querría decir que se fija un poco en mi!-" pensaba esperanzada la chica de la arena.-

-Gaara…

-O.OU T.T

-ok –el chico coge el vaso y se lo bebe en un santiamén.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras, en el pasillo, dos chicos se besaban el cuerpo mutuamente, dándose placer mutuo. (NA: vamos, en pocas palabras: 6.9 XDD)

-ahhhh… mmmmmmm! –Chillaba excitado el kitsune.-

-como nos oigan por tu culpa me aré el bor… aaaaaaa! Borracho! Mmmmmmm! –gemía el Uchiha.-

-tú tampoco te quedas corto… -Naruto puso a su zorrito negro debajo suyo, y este se dejó para ver como de bueno podía llegar a ser Naruto.-

En el lavabo:

-dios… ya han hecho mas posturas que Bisbal en un concierto… O.OU –dice Kiba.-

-solo les falta dar la vuelta llamada: "oleee!" que siempre hace el tío ese, el Bisbalin… u.uU –corrobora Shino.-

-wof wof! –Ladra Akamaru.-

En el pasillo:

Sasuke cogía a Naruto de la cintura y la espalda del kitsune tocaba la pared, estaban de pie, y el Uchiha delante del kitsune haciendo las penetraciones, se iban moviendo lentamente de abajo a arriba, y Naruto entre el frío de la pared y el miembro del Uchiha dentro de él se estaba volviendo loco, de placer.

-mmmmmm! –Naruto estaba apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, no podía más, pronto llegaría al clímax y las fuerzas, a medida que llegaba, se iban.- aaaahhh!

-solo un poco… aguanta un poco más… ahh… -decía Sasuke por lo bajo en su oreja.-

-si… eso intentaré… -dice el kitsune con la respiración agitada.- ah… aaahhh… aaaaaaaaah!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –se oye desde el pasillo de la casa dos voces anónimas.- _

-dios… que fue eso? –pregunta Kakashi desde el piso superior intentando bajar las escaleras con el vestido de conejita seguido por: Iruka Jiraiya y Gai.- parecía un…

-orgasmo? –Pregunta Jiraiya al instante.-

-sep… -dice Gai.-

-pues vamos a mirar! Esta aquí abajo, en el pasillo… -dice Iruka.-

-anda.. ¬¬ Nueva faceta de nuestro queridísimo Iruka.. –dice Kakashi en tono pervertido.-

-nooo! No es eso… es que la voz era de NARUTO… bueno, una de ellas… -dice para disimular.-

-pues vamos a espiar… -dicen los tres: Gai Jiraiya y Kakashi.-

-weee! Siiii!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras, nuestros chicos del juego seguían en la cocina, con la música a tope y tal…

-holaaaaa! –un kitsune muy alegre entra a la sala.- (NA: como no va a estar alegre? Con el pol… que acaba de echar con Sasuke… quien no? XDDDD)

-hola Naruto-kun… -dice tímida Hinata.-

Miradas de odio por parte de Gaara se posan sobre Naruto.

-hola –entra el Uchiha.-

-hola Sasuke-kun! –Dice Temari echándose encima del Uchiha.-"a ver si así le doy celos a Shikamaru…!" –Piensa maliciosa.-

Pero no es a Shikamaru a quien le da celos, precisamente es a…

-Temari… tu como todas… u.u –dice Naruto.- colgadas por este engreído de Sasuke –dice haciendo que la chica se separe de él con un empujón y disimulando se pone delante del Uchiha con rivalidad.- hum! Ò.ó

-Naruto… u.uU dobe –responde Sasuke.-

-waaaaaargh! –Naruto lo coge de los hombros a punto de besarlo pero se da cuenta de que están delante de todos y disimulando dice: vamos a pelearnos a otra parte, aquí molestamos… -le guiña un ojo a Sasuke sin que se den cuenta los demás ya que está de espaldas.-

-ok –dice serio.- vamos…

Al cabo de… unos diez minutos se oye un chillido y entra el Uchiha de nuevo a la cocina.

-ya está, Hinata, puedo usar la ducha? –Pregunta interesado.-

-claro! Está…

-ya se donde de está, pero puedo usar el baño del piso superior?

-eh… si claro! –dice.-

-arigato –contesta saliendo.- vamos, una ducha calentita nos espera. –Dice en pose "sexy" a Naruto.-

-esto de hacer ver que me has ganado es un rollo, por que no puedo vencerte yo? –Dice con cara de zorrito.-

-por que nadie se lo creería –ironía.-

-eeeeemmmm… cierto T.T

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kakashi, Gai, Iruka y Jiraiya, la panda de pervertidos, estaba asomada por las escaleras, mirando al chico perro, y al chico insecto, como se lo montaban…

.-.pues no lo hacen nada mal…………………… -dijo Iruka con un chorro de sangre por su nariz.-

.-.oigan.. No deberíamos gastarles una broma a todos? –propuso Gai divertido.-

. que juego? –Miradas perversas en el rostro de los hombres.-

.-.jijiji nos vamos a divertir… -Kakashi esbozó una macabra sonrisa bajo la mascara… que planeaban estos tíos? O.o.-

**Continua!**

Miaru: hoooolaaaaasssss! Bueno, ya se q hoy e subido ese cap, pero ahora vengo con este, voy a responder a los pocos reviews q e dejado q me enviaran XD SOY UNA BALAAAA! XDD JUAJUA:

**Kyroa-chan: **Hola! n.n seguir los fics… eeemmm… la verdad, estoy muy perra, no hay muchas ganas, pero acabarlos, los acabaré si:3 impaciencia? Toma capitulo XD Gracias por el review!

**H-Hinata-sama: **SEEE Mago RLZ! Como matar a Sakura… siiiii! Yo kiero salir! Me gustaria muxo n.n, pues eso lo dejo a tus manos, pero prefiero que sea una muerte leeeeeenta, leeeeeeeeeeeeeeenta jijiji XD que la foll un pez! XDDD no se, pero preferiria q fuera violada por uno de Naruto que sea feo XD bueno, no me enrollo mas :D besooossss! Y gracias por le review!

**Maca-chan15: **olaaaaaa! Yeeeeeaaaaahhhhh! Fic nuevo, creo que no pasará de los cinco caps… XD Sasuke UKE… mmmm.. fue Uke? O.o… spera lo leo XD Cierto O.O! SasUKE! XDDD vale, trankila, ya are uno especial y t lo dedico con Lemon! n0n Gracias por el review!

Miaru: pues ale, espero que sigan leyendo este fanfic cortito, que pronto llegará a su final XD chauuuuu! ;) :D :3


End file.
